fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
AndrAIa
AndrAIa (ann-dry-uh) or Andrea (ann-dree-uh) is a Mass Effect OC created and developed by Fera. AndrAIa was intended to replace EDI but she ended up recalled. She currently works with the N7s, still serving the Alliance as an infiltration unit. AndrAIa isn't quite a fully unshackled AI but majority of her programming is not restricted. This allows her to function and develop much like EDI, but thus far she has been more concerned with her new purpose. History AndrAIa was built after the events of Mass Effect 3. While EDI had forwarded data regarding her android body, that data was lost when the Crucible was activated. The Alliance intended AndrAIa to replace EDI, so once they got their hands on the platform she used, they went to work trying to replicate it. The end result was what would become AndrAIa's body. Liberties were taken with the body's design as the AI intended to use it would be housed within it indefinitely. AndrAIa herself was developed along the body using what information of EDI could be scrounged up. While not a perfect replica, AndrAIa proved to be as useful as EDI was known to be. The Alliance restricted certain functions and implemented safeguards in case AndrAIa were to ever go rogue. By the time her creation was finished and she was introduced to her platform, Natalia Shepard had finally recovered from her injuries and returned to the Alliance and command of the Normandy SR-2. AndrAIa was soon introduced to Natalia and subsequently Joker. It was revealed that the Alliance wanted to place her in the AI core and download her into EDI's old servers. This was met with resistance from both Natalia and Joker who agreed EDI shouldn't - and couldn't - be replaced. AndrAIa took some offense to this due to the rejection of her intended purpose. Natalia clarified that she had nothing against the new AI and explained about EDI. AndrAIa claimed she understood though it's probable she didn't care in the end. She stayed aboard the Normandy until the Alliance recalled her due to Natalia's protest. With her main function as a ship AI ruled out now, the Alliance fell back on AndrAIa's infiltration capabilities. She was useful in combat and in data gathering so she was immediately reassigned. AndrAIa now works among the N7s and aids with more sensitive operations. The name "AndrAIa" became more frequently used once she revealed some of her creators referred to her as such. This led to her "Andrea" name when outfitted to blend in. AndrAIa has been effective in her new role and seems to somewhat enjoy it. It is possible that she is beginning to develop the same way EDI had through exposure with others. Personality AndrAIa is notably blunt, observant and informative. She doesn't mind speaking to others, but a lot of things are lost on her due to a lack of understanding when it comes to organic life. She's friendly if not a bit pushy due to her focus in completing tasks given to her. AndrAIa dislikes it when individuals she does not see as trustworthy mess with her body for things such as repairs. This protective nature is due in part to the fact she is entirely housed in her platform and therefore any damage or tampering is a threat to her existence. AndrAIa looks after her allies to the best of her abilities, showing that she has some free-will and cares about others. It's theorized that this might be more because she realizes the value of her allies on a mission rather than caring about them personally. She is starting to show more emotion in recent time (IE: smiling, frowning, sneering, etc) but it's clear she is trying to emulate these expressions. She is seeking to use them to help with communication so she's often studying the emotions of those she works with qand trying to use them appropriately. Powers and Abilities AndrAIa is highly agile and acrobatic making her more difficult to hit. She possesses stronger shields and her body is slightly more resistant to weapon fire unlike other units that were produced before the end of the war. Her omni-tool is ice based but she has been noted to change it to electrical or fire based depending upon her missions. AndrAIa is suited to any type of weaponry but appears to prefer pistols and sniper rifles as a default. *'Tactical Cloak': Become invisible. **AndrAIa has this power set to last longer and for weapon damage bonuses. It is used to sneak up on a target, to hide herself from a distance and as an escape method if need be. *'Snap Freeze': Flash-freeze unprotected enemies and slow down the rest with a wave of ice damage. **AndrAIa's snap freeze is adjusted for range with additional effects slowing a target's speed and opening them to more damage. This is effective even against armored opponents. It is used for its effects in combat and as a means of escaping by freezing individuals in contact with it. *'Repair Matrix': Reinforce armor with metal-repelling Foucault currents to increase movement speed, decrease damage taken, and to regenerate shields for a short duration. While activated, the user can instantly get back on their feet. **AndrAIa relies heavily upon this for further defense. It is mainly used to protect her body (damage reduction) rather than amp her shields. She keeps this active as much as possible to avoid the need of assistance from others. While she has no need for outside charges due to modifications, it does have a "cooldown" period that can leave her vulnerable when the power wears off. *'Decoy': Distract opponents with this (holographic) decoy. **Merely used as a quick distraction. While not very effective against smarter enemies, it manages to confuse foot-soldiers. AndrAIa has it set to explode after it expires. *'Energy Drain': Hit an enemy with this energy pulse to inflict damage and to steal barrier and shield power. **Used only to restore her shields. Damage output is very weak as a result but it absorbs a decent amount from enemy shields/barriers. Trivia *AndrAIa's "name" comes from the character of the same name from "ReBoot". It is therefore a small throwback to the series. *When trying to emulate expressions, AndrAIa sometimes messes up. This meaning she will fail to match expressions to her "mood" (IE: Frown when she means to smile). *Her Unit Number is designated as "002" as she is considered to be a new version of EDI. *While inspired by the Alliance Infiltration Unit of multiplayer, she actually has no ties to a multiplayer character. This makes her one of the rare OCs not spawned by a multiplayer character. *Her design heavily references the design of androids within Fera's original SciFi universe. Some influences were taken from EDI, but overall she resembles the original story designs. Gallery at___andraia_by_luigirules64.png|Art Trade piece featuring AndrAIa.|link=http://luigirules64.deviantart.com/art/AT-AndrAIa-376231361 AndrAIa_Chibi.gif|Chibi of AndrAIa emoting wrong.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Not-Supposed-To-Float-402918889 Category:Fera Category:Fanbase Category:Mass Effect